Rogue equipment
Armor * Rogue Sets Rogue Armor Selection Pre-60 Rogue Rogues can only wear leather and cloth armor, see also leather armor. level 1-25 You can buy some standard leather armor when you start your character. You may be lucky to get some uncommon armor from mobs' corpses or from quests. The Defias Leather set is quite suitable for rogues below level 20, but you can get superior quality armor as follows: ,Bind on Pickup, requires level 18, from Wailing Caverns. , Bind on Pickup ,requires level 18, from Wailing Caverns , Bind on Equip, requires level 19, from recipe (quest rewards) , Bind on Pickup, Alliance quest rewards involve The Deadmines , BoP, requires level 19, one of Defias Leather set. , BoE, requires level 19, world drop, from AH. , BoE, requires level 22, world drop. , BoE, requires level 22, from recipe. , BoE, requires level 22,world drops. , BoE, requires level 25,Gnomeregan trash mob static drop. ,boe,requires level 25,world drop. ,bop,requires level 25,Razorfen Kraul trash mob static drop. , BoE, requires level 25, world drop. , BoP, Horde quest - Warsong Supplies in Ashenvale. Soloable between 22-24+ if the player has the Deadly Blunderbuss item for the quest and can travel to Booty Bay. Also, once you hit level 15, as of patch 3.3, you can use the Dungeon Finder to start doing some low-level instances, which, if you take advantage of the Dungeon Finder's reward system for doing random dungeons, can net you some much-needed money and rare items. level 26-45 During this period,you can head into many dungeons if you like, such as Shadowfang Keep, Gnomeregan, Scarlet Monastery, Uldaman, Razorfen Kraul, Razorfen Downs, Zul'Farrak.The quest rewards and boss loots are rich and generous. , BoE, requires level 26, world drops. , BoE, requires level 27, from recipe. , BoE, requires level 27, Scarlet Monastery trash mob static drop. , BoE, requires level 30, Uldaman trash mob static drop. , BoP, requires level 30, from Gnomeregan rare spawn boss Dark Iron Ambassador. , BoP, requires level 30, from Scarlet Monastery rare spawn boss Fallen Champion. , BoE, requires level 31, world drop. , BoE, requires level 31, world drop. ,BoE, requires level 32, Uldaman trash mob static drop. , BoP, quest rewards involving Gnomeregan. , BoE, requires level 33, Scarlet Monastery trash mob static drop. , BoE, requires level 33, Uldaman rare spawn mob Digmaster Shovelphlange(out of dungeon) drop. , BoE, requires level 34, Razorfen Downs trash mob static drop. , BoE, requires level 35, from leatherworking. ,bop,requires level 37,from Razorfen Downs boss Tuten'kash. , BoE, requires level 37, world drop. , BoP, requires level 37, from Razorfen Downs boss Glutton. , BoE, requires level 38, world drop ,bop,requires level 42,from Zul'Farrak rare spawn boss Zerillis. , BoE, requires level 45, from Arena Treasure Chest. , BoP, requires level 45, from Zul'Farrak boss Chief Ukorz Sandscalp. ,boe,requires level 45,from leatherworking. level 46-60 Probably you may run Maraudon, Temple of Atal'hakkar, and Blackrock Depths. When you reach level 60, there is a variety of choice of gear, so only equipment before 60 is listed. Refer to the Rogue Gear Guide for further information. ,bop,requires level 46,from Maraudon rare spawn boss Meshlok the Harvester. ,bop,requires level 46,from Maraudon boss Razorlash. ,bop,requires level 47,from the 6 bosses of Temple of Atal'hakkar ,bop,requires level 47,from Temple of Atal'hakkar boss Atal'alarion. ,bop,requires level 48,from Maraudon boss Rotgrip. Stormshroud Armor set,boe,requires level 50/52/54,from leatherworking. ,bop,from reward of rogue class quest (level 50). ,bop,from reward of rogue class quest (level 50). ,boe,requires level 50,world drop. ,boe,requires level 50,world drop. ,bop,requires level 50,from Blackrock Depths boss Eviscerator ,bop,requires level 52,from Blackrock Depths boss Lord Incendius ,bop,requires level 52,from Blackrock Depths boss Hurley Blackbreath ,bop,requires level 53,from Blackrock Depths boss General Angerforge Devilsaur Armor set,boe,requires level 53/55,from leatherworking. ,bop,requires level 54,from Blackrock Depths boss High Priestess of Thaurissan 60 Rogue When you reach 60,a lot of people may continuously run dungeons or join in raid group. ; 5-10 man dungeons This include Stratholme, Blackrock Spire, Scholomance, Dire Maul,we categorize leather armors to some types: * Resist Gear See also Main Resist List.But the information categorized by armor type may confuse us,because besides rogue leather,there are also many resist gear designed for caster druid.Therefore you can go to Rogue Resist Gear for further information. *Tier 0 and Tier 0.5 set Tier 0 is Shadowcraft Armor, Tier 0.5 set is acquired through a quest series.It is said that Tier 0.5 is designed for casual people those who have no or few time to join raid group. * +%Critical to Strike Gear There is a list of so famous +%critical strkie chance gears: * Attack Power Gear * Dodge & +%Chance to Hit Gear (PVE oriented) ; 20-40 man raid dungeons * Tier 1 & Tier 2 & Tier 3 * Armor Comparison We simply give the following rule to categorize the leather armor: *If the leather armor has any attribute of "%Chance to Hit" or "%Chance to Dodge",we categorize it to one of the "%chance" type.i.e.one of "%Chance to Crit","%Chance to Hit" or "%Chance to Dodge".else,go to step 2. *If the leather armor has attribute of "%Chance to crit",then give each unit of "%Chance to Crit" a score of 15, we categorize it to "%chance" type if the total score larger than 1/3 of "stamina+agility+strength+AP".Else,we categorize it to one of "Stamina","Agility","Attack Power".e.g.Item of "1%chance to crit/10agi/20ap",because 15*1 > 1/3 * (10+20),so it should fall into "%Chance" Group. *If the armor falls into "%chance" group,and the leather armor has any attribute of "%Chance to Crit","%Chance to Hit" or "%Chance to Dodge",we give each unit of 15 score,10 score and 11 score.Then simply compare each score.It should falls into the largest score type.e.g.armor with 1crit/2hit/1dodge,then each score would be 15 score/20 score/11 score,20>15>11,thus it belong to "%Chance to Hit" type. *If the armor doesn't fall into "%chance" group,we simply figure out the largest number of "stamina","agility" and "strength+AP",the armor falls into the type of the largest above number.e.g.if strength+AP > agility > stamina,the armor should categorized to "Attack Power" type. Weapon Selection Main Weapon Dagger Rogue see also dagger Notable daggers: * - level 21, Quest reward from , a Horde quest in Ghostlands. * - level 22 (required 17), drops from Skum in Wailing Caverns. * - level 23, drops from Old Serra'kis in Blackfathom Deeps. * - level 24, drops from Archmage Arugal in Shadowfang Keep in Silverpine Forest. * - level 26 (21 required), drops from , a rare monster in central Westfall. * - level 30, drops from Agathelos the Raging in Razorfen Kraul. * - level 44, Bind on Pickup reward dagger from , an Alliance quest in Southshore. * - level 44 (39 required) Bind on Pickup, drops off , the final boss in Razorfen Downs. * - level 47 (42 required) Bind on Equip, highest damage rare dagger until Barman Shanker * level 55 (50 required), World Drop * - level 55 (50 required) Bind on Pickup, drops off in the Blackrock Depths instance. * - level 68 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Hakkar the Soulflayer in the Zul'Gurub instance. * - level 69 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Garr in the Molten Core instance. * - level 77 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Ragnaros in the Molten Core instance. * - level 74 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Vaelastrasz the Corrupt in the Blackwing Lair instance. * - level 70 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Majordomo Executus in the Molten Core instance. * - level 125 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Prince Malchezaar in Karazhan. * - level 128 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from High Astromancer Solarian in The Eye. * - level 138 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Lady Vashj in SSC. * - level 141 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Rage Winterchill in Hyjal Summit. * - level 141 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Azgalor in Hyjal Summit. * - level 141 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Gurtogg Bloodboil in Black Temple. * - level 151 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic dagger from Illidan Stormrage in Black Temple. Sword Rogue Ideally, sword rogues should have a hard-hitting, slow weapon for their main hand, because Sinister Strike and other attacks are based on single-hit weapon damage. A faster weapon serves well in the off-hand, so that it can apply poisons more quickly, and proc combat potency more often. For the Horde, there's an excellent sword available as a reward for a Blackfathom Deeps quest, the . Also, rogues might try for a drop from the final boss in Deadmines, the , as there are no rare swords available from quests. At about level 36 or so there are few choices better than these swords: * - World Drop with +8 Agility, +3 Stamina and a speed of 1.80. * - World Drop with +8 Agility, +4 Strength, and a speed of 1.70. * - reward for the quest to kill the Razorfen Downs boss * (Horde) / (Alliance) - reward for the quest to kill the Scarlet Monastery bosses These can last you quite a while, so try to finish these quests as early as possible, it's worth it. The next good sword available as a quest reward is the , from Maraudon, around level 47. This is a great main-hand weapon. While there are a few better swords available below level 60, they are not much better, and can be hard (i.e. expensive) to obtain. You won't find swords much better for your off-hand than Vanquisher's Sword until about level 50, when some good random drop swords are available. Look for or , but be prepared to pay a lot for them. If you love Warsong Gulch enough to get Revered, the swords you can buy from the Warsong vendor are very good for their level, you need look no further for a main-hand sword. They are slow, however, so you may want a faster weapon for your off-hand. Notable swords: * - level 24 (19 required) Bind on Pickup superior sword from Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines. * - level 30 Bind on Pickup quest reward from in Blackfathom Deeps. * - level 44 (33 required) from Horde quest Into the Scarlet Monastery from Varimathras in the Undercity. * - Level 36 sword. * - level 41 (36 required) World Drop. * - Quest reward from the Maraudon quest where you need to kill Princess * - Fast 1.50 speed off-hand sword with nice instant damage CoH attack; goes great with a Thrash Blade in the early 50s. Random world drop. * - level 44 (37 required) from quest Bring the End from Andrew Brownell in the Undercity. * - level 56 (51 required) Bind on Equip epic sword. Random world drop. * - Quest reward from the Ras Frostwhisper quest line in Scholomance * - level 63 (58 required) Bind on Pickup superior sword from Rend Blackhand of Blackrock Spire. * - level 63 (58 required) Bind on Pickup superior sword from Rend Blackhand of Blackrock Spire. * - Quest reward from Silithus * - level 66 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic sword (offhand) from Bloodlord Mandokir in the Zul'Gurub instance. * - level 70 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic sword from Garr in the Molten Core instance. * - level 74 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic sword from Onyxia from Onyxia's Lair. * - level 75 (60 required) BoP epic sword from Broodlord Lashslayer from Blackwing Lair. * - level 77 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic sword from Chromaggus in Blackwing Lair. * - level 77 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic sword from Fankriss the Unyielding in Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup rare drop from Aeonus in the Black Morass, one of the best off-hand swords at lvl 70 outside of the arena rewards, at least until... * - level 125 (70 required) Bind on pickup epic drop from Kael'thas in heroic mode of Magister's Terrace. * - level 141 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic drop from Mother Shahraz in the Black Temple. * - level 156 (70 required) First "Take-home" legendary BC weapons in the game. Drop from Illidan Stormrage in the Black Temple. Hammer Rogue Notable maces: * - level 45 (40 required) Bind on Equip rare mace. * - level 65 (60 required) Bind on Pickup, requires revered with Alterac Valley (Alliance only) * - level 62 (57 required) Bind on Equip superior mace. Random world drop. * - No longer obtainable. level 66 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic mace from Kazzak in Blasted Lands. * - level 72 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic mace from Ossirian the Unscarred in Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. * - level 83 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic mace. Has a small chance of dropping from the various trash mobs in Naxxramas. Fist Rogue Fistweapons are very uncommon weapons for rogues, but not due to any particular lack for power - the simple problem is that, compared to swords and daggers, there are very, very few options for fistweapons. Also, as often as not, fistweapons are itemized for Enhancement shamans (Matching sets being slow both main and offhand) - which turns some off. Notable fist weapons: * - level 65 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from High Priest Thekal in Zul'Gurub. * - level 65 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from High Priestess Arlokk in Zul'Gurub. * - level 75 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from Firemaw in Blackwing Lair. * - level 88 (60 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from Sapphiron in Naxxramas. * - level 94 quested rare fist weapon from Fhwoor Smash! quest in Zangarmarsh. * - level 97 (64 required) Bind on Pickup rare fist weapon from Pandemonius in Mana-Tombs. * - level 103 quested rare fist weapon from The Ring of Blood: The Final Challenge! quest in Nagrand. * - level 105 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from Warchief Kargath Bladefist in heroic mode of The Shattered Halls. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup rare fist weapon from High Botanist Freywinn in The Botanica. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup rare fist weapon from Shirrak the Dead Watcher in heroic Auchenai Crypts. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup rare fist weapon from Dalliah the Doomsayer in The Arcatraz. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup rare fist weapon from Warchief Kargath Bladefist in The Shattered Halls. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup rare fist weapon from Hungarfen in heroic mode of The Underbog. * - level 115 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from Big Bad Wolf in Karazhan. * - level 128 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from Al'ar in The Eye. * - level 128 (70 required) Bind on Pickup epic fist weapon from Al'ar in The Eye. Bow & Gun & Thrown Thrown weapons are excellent for high level PvP thanks to Deadly Throw. For PvE, choice of ranged item is based on attributes. Enchants Typically, there are only four types of enchants rogues use. Those include: ; Mongoose : Easily the most expensive and best enchant available for rogues. Permanently enchants a Melee Weapon to occasionally increase Agility by 120 and attack speed slightly. Requires a level 35 or higher item. It has been theorized that the attack speed increase is 2% and the Agility increase yields 3.63% Critical Strike and 120 Attack Power. ; +15 Agility : Using this formula: 29 Agility = 1% Crit, 2.07% Dodge, and 29 attack power. The +15 Agility enchant rewards about .5% crit, 1.07% dodge, and 15 attack power per enchant. Since rogues can dual wield, this means with a +15 Agility enchant on both weapons you output 1% Crit, 2.14% dodge, and 30 attack power. When Crusader procs it rewards 100 strength (since 1 str = 1 attack power for rogues) dual +15 agility is like having a passive 30.0% crusader enchant on at all times on both weapons. +15 Agility is also the premier offhand enchant. With almost any enchant combo, +15 agility is the best for the offhand. Because unlike +5 weapon damage, the crit, dodge, and attack power on the offhand affect both weapons at all times. ; Crusader : This enchant is used for rogues who plan to PvE more than anything else. It offers the best DPS output in raids. Use this on your mainhand dagger. It may be wise to put this on an offhand dagger but +15 Agility is usually the best option for the offhand. When it procs it grants the rogue 100 str, which equals 100 attack power since 1str = 1 attack power for rogues, for 15 seconds. It also heals the rogue for about 75-100+ health, which is perfect for PvE content (not so much so for PvP where burst damage is favored, small healing effects don't really matter. And yes, it can proc on both weapons if you have it enchanted to both of your weapons adding up to 200 attack power, however this is very, very rare for both weapons to proc on, or near the same time as each other. ; +7 Weapon Damage : +7 Weapon damage is preferred for medium quality epic daggers such as The Lobotomizer, Fang of the Faceless, Gutgore Ripper, and so on. When weapons reach quality like the Perdition's Blade with a max damage of 137+, Mongoose is the preferred enchant. Most PvP specced dagger rogues choose +5 weapon damage for their mainhand, and +15 agility for their offhand. Rogues also may use Fiery and Lifestealing enchants but this is less common than the four listed above. For those of you looking for +Agi 70 gear here's your list Level 70 +Agility gear +33 agi +32 agi +32 agi +37 agi +41 agi +31 agi +27 agi +23 agi +23 agi +22 agi +25 agi 2x +52 agi or & (for the Dagger/sword Build) +50 agi +19 agi Total:+394 agility, or +392 if you go with the Dagger/Sword Build External links *Shadowpanther.net Rogue Resource - Tables to help rogues decide on items, gems, enchants, and more. Category:Gear guides Category:Rogues Category:World of Warcraft equipable items